The Fourth Founding MemberA Naruto Fanfiction Story
by demondestroyer121
Summary: There is 3 Founding Member's of the Akatsuki in the original timeline but in this one there is a fourth. A Ninja of the hidden leaf village see's the horrors of the war going on in amegakure and decides to defect after her squad leader says to kill a group of 3 kids and a dog after they had survived explosive tagged kunai and so she cuts her entire platoon down.
1. The Teaching's of Jiraiya

Akatsuki's pov:

I was with a group of 3 kids, Konan, Yahiko, and nagato, I was 14 while they where 7, I was guarding over them, I had worn konohagakure's former headband with a slash through the leaf as my suprior Jonin called Akane Hatake, had order us to kill a group of kids and I wasn't going to allow that, I had swung through all 4 of the chunin and then took out Akane with one sword through the chest and another one through the skull I had then taken the kids under my protection.

Flash-back:

I was with my platoon in the mountains they had just thrown kunai attached with paper bombs to the children and their dog and I see they want us to kill those kids and I activate my dojutsu the byakugan and I then pick up my sword and strike them down at their heart as I was called akatsuki the red blade as my blade had been permanently stained by the blood of my enemies hearts that I had stabbed it through during the course of this war, I then jump down and fallow the kids as I first take off my headband and I put it in the back pocket of my utility belt and I throw all all 6 bodies into the river leaving a message drawn in blood over the 3 head bands the 2 arm bands and the 1 belt buckle "Don't kill children you dirty, murderers."

I had followed the kids as they buried the dogs corpse. "who's here." The kid in orange says as It was raining like a downpour so I had used Water Release- Hidden in the rain technique and I undo it. "you kids are lucky." I Say as I show myself I had a sword mark through the leaf. and the kid with red hair like mine started to hyper ventolate. "if you are here to kill us you will have to get through me first!" The boy with orange hair yells as he holds a small kunai in his hands. "I am not here to kill you, if i was I would of killed you when i still had the element of surprise." I Say as I had not armed myself with weapons I had made a small base in the tunnels in the mountains and we where I could store them I only had on my uniform and my headband that had a huge gash through the leaf and I kneel down. "I am sorry for your losses to the evil of my comrades and to the platoons of the hidden leaf, I am going to protect you to the very end of my life." I say as I put both hands onto the ground and bow my head down as tears well up in my eyes. "I wont let you kids die." I Say as I look up at them. "We accpet you, I am yahiko." The orange haired boy says. "i'm konan." The girl with purple hair says. "and I-I'm Yamato." The Boy with red hair said to me.

Back to the current time:

We come across 3 people I had known and met before Tsunade, orochimaru and jiraiya. "we should kill these 3 orphans to end their suffering and we should kill Akatsuki for betraying the village." Orochimaru says and I growl as I decide to speak up. "I was ordered to kill these kids myself and I betrayed that order because I dont kill children!" I yell as pull out my sword and I prepare for a fight. But Jiriaya stops us. "I will take care of the orphans for 2 or 3 years until they are trained, and I think what Akatsuki did should be allowed." Jiriaya says as he looks at me and the orphans.

Time-skip:

I was under jiriaya's teaching so was yahiko, konan and nagato, I had a syringe under my clothes for something worst case scenario, I was eating with jiriya it was a giant fish and I was only eating a bit and not that much as the boys or konan.

Time-skip:

It was time for the final test, we where to try to beat jiriya. "Come at me my students" Jiriya says as I form a rasengan and I rush at jiriya who uses Fire Release: Flame Bullet as I use Water Release: Water Whip to evaperate both the water and the fire. Konan then uses paper shurikens and nagato uses wind release to create great winds and jiriya makes a rasengan and slams it into the water, He then smirks. "you 4 have gotten stronger then I ever could of expected."He says as I smirk. "I must leave you 4 now, Have a wonderful time and a good life." JIriya says and he then leaves, It had been 2 years and I had turned 16.


	2. The Akatsuki's Founding

Akatsuki's pov:

I was with yahiko and they where 14 i was 20, my birthday was coming up and they asked me a question. "Should we form a group named after you to bring peace to the world?" Yahiko would ask me on a normal rainy night in amegakure in the small shack that we had for a base from the time of jiraiya's teaching us and I smirk. "jiraiya would love for us to do it, and I am honored your naming it after me." I say bowing as I smile. "so lets form it the 4 of us." Yahiko said that, Looking back on it today, I can say this is what set us on a path for good but indirectly lead us down a path of evil and a path of doing the opposite of his goals.

time-skip:

We had just blown up a gangs hide out and we jump out as the explosives go off and we see a group of 6 ninja appear enfront of us with swords I pull out my sword from under my akatsuki robes and It was still stained red with blood, I had tried everything to get the blood out of the sword but the blood was so stained into the sword I couldn't remove any of the blood from the metal. "so your the akatsuki, time to take you out!" the 6 of them yell as I take on 2 of them I wasn't going to kill either of them, I activate my byakugan and I use Gentle fist fighting style and I take out one of them and I then use Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms to knock out the other I then use Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to send one that was about to take out Konan away as we then regroup and get away and then a few hours later 3 of the group walk up to us. "we want to join your group the Akatsuki." the leader of the 3 says. "We would be humbled to have the 3 of you join us and join our ranks." Yahiko says as the 3 amegakure ninja bow to us.

Time-skip:

we had gotten about a dozen more members since we had gotten our first 3 new members we had a total member ocunt of 18 members including me, and a few months ago a person in a orange mask approached us.

Flashback:

me, Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato had been going through the caves becuase we had gotten a letter to meet up here I was prepared in case it was a trap to kill us for our involvement in taking out a few of the gangs of Amegakure and a man with a orange mask and medium sized hair walks up to us with a, with a creature that is white and has a fly trap like device around its neck its half white and half black. "I am Madara Uchiha and I would like to offer you a proposition, Let me join the Akatsuki as its leader and we can truly bring peace to the world." He says and I growl. "we aren't going to let you join the akatsuki if you think you can control the cl-." and then Yahiko and I see a chakra forming around Nagato it was red. "and I am not letting you have control over the Akatsuki we want to bring peace to the world and not going to let someone else lead the group and try to control us from the shadows." Yahiko says as we leave. "I see your not ready for the proposition, I will be waiting here for you to be ready for the proposition and when the time is right you will let me join." The man the claims to be "Madara Uchiha" says as we leave.

Back to current times:

we had outgrown soemone had sent people to our old base so we had to flee and we had found a place in a forest that had a lake beside it and Nagato was sitting by the lake with Konan as I chatted with Yahiko. "So we have grown in numbers Yahiko, do you think Hanzo will consider us a threat?" I ask as I look at Yahiko and he just looks down. "I don't truly know, Akatsuki, Hanzo might consider us a threat to his reign, but I don't know, we might find out soon but I am not all to sure about that." Yahiko says as he looks at me and I just frown.


	3. The Sluaghter and the death of a leader

Akatsuki's pov:

Hanzo had kidnapped konan and me and yahiko and nagato where going after hanzo we had left a note for the Akatsuki to follow us and I had left a water clone to guide them to us and I follow yahiko. "Why did we let her go out on her own!?" Nagato yells at me and yahiko. "I thought she was ready okay, Nagato!" I yell as we go through tree's to the place they said we were heading.

Back with the clone:

Me and the rest of the akatsuki have gone right into the forest and a clearing and then I get a huge wooden spikes into my body and I scream as I splash into a splash of water.

Kyūsuke's pov:

a weird white creature with yellow eyes that was half black and had a flytrap around its neck had just stabbed Akatsuki's clone and it then summons a few dozen more of it I then go after the man in a swirling white creature but all my attacks go through him I then see Daibutsu use water release prison and as me and the masked man are in the prison I use Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique he vanishes and soon i was encased in it and I die.

Daibutsu's pov:

I see him appear and float above us all before using wood release and stab mutliple tree branches into my allies and I roll out of the way and I use Water Release: Water Trumpet as I release a huge jet of water through my cupped hands at the man but the wood cuts through the jet and stabs me multiple times all around my body. "I am sorry Konan, Yahiko, Nagato and Akatsuk-" I say as my vision fades away and I fall to the ground.

Akatsuki's pov:

I looked around and I see that my clone vanishes and I growl. "Hanzo has killed my clone I think." I say as I Look at the both of them, "damn that bastard he is probably slaughtering the akatsuki as we speak." Nagato yells as his eyes start to glow purple. "Calm down Nagato, we can save Konan and we can find their bodies and give them a proper burial, after we get konan back." I tell Nagato along with Yahiko.

Hanzo's pov:

we had captured one of the akatsuki's founding members a purple haired young girl I had set up traps that had explosive tags all around me and the girl as I hold a kunai to her neck. "Why are you doing this, You said we were going to be allies?!" The purple haired girl yells. "Shut up!" I yell as I slap her across the face hard and she falls on the ground and I then have one my many troops pick her up and place her back in the position she was in before. "Your planning on overthrowing me with your group, your a threat to my reign and I exterminate all the threats to my reign before they can get as strong as you group the Akatsuki has." I yell as I look into her eyes my breathing mask still attached to my face.

Yahiko's pov:

we finally arrive at the meeting place hanzo told us to meet at and he has a kunai against konan's neck and he looks at us and me specifically. "So the leader of the akatsuki has finally arrived." Hanzo says as he throws a kunai on the ground. "red haired child kill your leader and I'll let the purple haired teen go and I promise this isn't a trap." Hanzo yells as Nagato picks up the blade and he looks at me and akatsuki looking hesitantly, so I jump onto the kunai and I Get stabbed through the heart. "Nagato I entrust with you the future of the akatsuki, Make me proud." I say before I fall to the ground bleeding from my mouth and I then die.

Akatsuki's pov:

I look as Yahiko says his final words. "Y-Yahiko" I say as Konan starts screaming and crying Yahiko's name. "Y-Y-Yahiko, Why!" She screams as she starts crying tears welling up in her eyes and then Nagato jumps up onto the platform and hanzo dodges Nagatos attack and then dozens of explosive tags interconnected wrap around nagato's legs and konan yells. "Nagato it was a trap!" She yells before nagato jumps up and the explosion goes off and then nagato lands and his legs where ruined and then he summons that cursed statue again and this time huge spiked rods stab into Nagato and he starts to look extremely old and I look on in shock as his skin starts to get looser and then the statue shoots out a huge purple dragon that sweeps through Hanzo's forces and purple body doubles of the people are ripped from their bodies I think it is their souls that the dragon is ripping out, the screams of agony as each of their souls are ripped from their body. "OH GOD LORD HA-!" A ninja yells moments before his soul is ripped from his body, the spirit coming out of his eyes and the breathing mask he was wearing, The dragon then stops feet from hanzo before raising up and plunging down at him the souls where going into the statues mouth as it absorbs the souls and hanzo seemed to have been a clone the entire time as a piece of wood appears as a small amount of chakra is absorbed from the clone before it transforms back into a piece of wood.


	4. The founding of Nagato: Part 1

Akatsuki's pov:

Nagato ordered me and konan to get Madara uchiha to him as he was crippled and we find him where we had left them all those months ago. "So you finally saw things my way, what did it take for you to see it?" Madara uchiha or at least the guy saying he was asks me and konan. "our entire organization got taken out by hanzo and look at you, still standing here even after almost a year." I say as he looks at me and konan. "well you could say i am persistent as it seems." He says as he is in a white circling mask interconnected. "okay then I am willing to join the akatsuki and be its shadow leader." Madara uchiha said. "we are going to take over the world and we will need 10 members S-rank missing ninja's, but let us wait for the third great ninja war to end. madara uchiha says as we then decide to wait

time-skip:

Akatsuki's pov:

it was time to collect the 8 other members,I would be working from the shadows and recruit them to the cause if konan fails.

The first person we got into it was a kid named Sasori, he was called Sasori of the red sand as at a young age during the third great ninja war he killed hundreds of people with his puppets and there was so much blood that the sand was stained red, so that is how he got his nickname, the Intel says he had killed the 3rd kazekage and got his iron release through his puppet that used the corpse of the 3rd Kazekage to do it, Konan and me I wore the red cloud robes that Nagato and Madara had told us to wear and Konan was using her paper wings to fly while I activate my byakugan as the battle begins and he summons his 3rd kazekage puppet to attack me and Konan and he cuts through konan but her body turns to paper and she rebuilds herself. "your body is interesting, I am going to love examining it, and turning it into a puppet after I kill you 2" Sasori says as I then pull out my bloodstained sword and I use 16 slashes then 32 slashes then 64 slashes into Sasori's puppet and Konan uses her paper to immobilize the puppet and when sasori is defeated he asks what we wanted. "we want you to join the Akatsuki and you will be the 3rd member, we are going after S-Rank missing-nin and your the first one that has our interest the most. "Okay I guess I will join the, Akatsuki." Sasori says as we then go back to the cave and he carves a slash through his sunagakure headband and Pain aka Yahiko's corpse hands Sasori the left thumb that was black and had the kanji for jewel.

time-skip:

Akatsuki's pov:

Me and Pain/Nagato/Yahiko's corpse is going after a ninja and his name was Kakazu he had a unique technique and he wanted money so me pain/nagato/Yahiko's corpse tells me to stand back as he uses multiple attack against kakazu who brings out beast's from his back and they use lightning, water, fire and wind attacks and Pain/Yahiko's corpse/Nagato use all mighty push to send all of those attacks away from him and then he takes out the 4 masked creatures and Kakazu looks up at us as he is on his knees. "why did you come after me, are you assasins from Takigakure?" He asks and we smirk. "we are not here to kill you and cant you see the slash through the headbands we wear?" I ask as he looks at the slash through the amegakure headband on Pain/Nagato/Yahiko's corpse and my slash through my headband that was konohagakure. "then why did you track me down?" Kakazu asks us wondering as Sasori did. "Because we want you to join the Akatsuki." I say as smirks. "I guess I have no choice but i want to be able to keep getting bounties from powerful shinobi from my bingo book." Kakazu says as he looks and Pain/Nagato/Yahiko's corpse smirks. "Yes, you will still be able to do those things, Kakazu." Pain/Nagato/Yahiko's Body says smirking.

Time-skip:

Me, Sasori, and Pain/Yahiko's corpse/Nagato had found a person searching for the akatsuki and he was an old person we had known Orochimaru, he had left the hidden leaf and now was a S-Rank Missing-Nin, he recognizes me and yahiko's corpses. "So its you 2 from all those years ago." Orochimaru says as he looks at me. "Well we have changed a lot since the last time you have seen us orochimaru." I say as activate my byakugan. "I want to join the akatsuki, I want to research it test it, prod it." Orochimaru says licking his lips. "sasori will you take care of him?" I ask sasori and he nods. "Sure." he then exits his puppet and I look at him "so your showing me your true form, i am humbled." Orochimaru says. "I hope you like the taste of defeat because that is the only thing you will be tasting for a bit." Sasori says. "I have never tasted that taste, But i will savor it." Orochimaru says getting in his fighting stance as sasori summons his 3rd kazekage puppet "I hope you will savor it, you weirdo." Sasori says as they begin the fight orochimaru uses Wind Release: great Breakthrough and it uproots trees but sasori sends his puppet and slices into Orochimaru, and orochimaru is stuck adn then his head pops out and he rushes for Nagato's rinnegans and he gets pushed back by divine push and he then growls. "Do you really want to join the akatsuki Orochimaru?" I ask as he growls. "Yes i do Akatsuki." He says and I growl. "You should be allowed to join." Nagato/Pain/Yahiko's corpse says to Orochimaru.

time-skip:

Akatsuki's pov:

I was with Orochimaru, Sasori and pain and konan and kakazu and his 2nd partner as he already killed his 1st partner and we see a person walk in he had Anbu gear on but no mask and he bows before. "I want to join the Akatsuki" the kid says I look at the posters around the room and I recognize the kid as Itachi Uchiha the person who betrayed his clan and massacred them. "you will join the akatsuki." Pain hands him the right ring finger ring, that has the kanji for vermellion/violet. and its color is red.


	5. The foundin of Nagato's Akatsuki: Part 2

Akatsuki's pov:

We had just gotten a former member of the seven swords man of the mist and he has the legendary sword Kubikiribōchō, he came to us asking to join, his name was Juzo Biwa, He was partnered with the new itachi shortly after he joined.

Time-Skip:

Akatsuki's pov:

We where going after a new partner for Kakazu and he was a person who worshipped a god called joshin and people who had seen his rituals say he stabs himself through the heart after he ate a bit of their blood so we had Kakazu and orochimaru and me go after this person his name was Hiden, me and orochimaru and kakzu use a combo move with kakazu using fire after orochimaru and me created a tornado and Hidan somehow survives it and I look at him amazed and then I decide to use the attacks I had practiced. I Then grab my sword and activate my byakugan and I do two slashes into hidan then four slashes then eight slashes then sixteen slashes then thirty-two slashes then sixty-four slashes and I had cut him at the chakra points and he looks shocked as he cant move. "Why cant I move?" Hidan yells as he looks at me and growls. "You dirty heretic what did you do?!" Hidan yells at me as I walk over to him. "Just used my sword to cut pressure points, which made you not able to move, the effect will wear off in a little while but you got to hear us out." I say. "Why would i hear you out, your dirty heathens!" Hidan yells. "we want you to join the akatsuki and you will be this persons partner." I say pointing to Kakazu, Kakazu smirks as I say that. "Will i still be able to practice my religion?" Hidan asks looking at us as he cant move at all only blink.

Time-skip:

we had gotten every ring a person except for the right index finger with the kanji for blue/green written on it, it's color is teal. Konan had the white, ring, that goes on the right middle finger, with the kanji for white written on it. Pain/Nagato/Yahiko's corpse has the purplish grey colored, ring, that goes on the right thumb, with the kanji for Zero written on it. Itachi Uchiha has the red colored, ring, that goes on the right ring finger with the kanji for scarlet, Zetsu has the green colored, ring, that goes on the right little finger, with the kanji for 'Sign of boar' written on it. Orochimaru has the slate blue colored, ring, that goes on the left little finger, with the kanji for void/sky written on it. Juzo Biwa has the yellow colored, left ring finger, ring, with the kanji for South written on it. Kakazu has the dark green colored, ring, that goes on the left Middle finger, with the kanji for North written on it. Hidan Has the Orange colored, ring, that goes on the left index finger, with the kanji for three written on it. Sasori has the Purple colored, ring, that goes on the left thumb, with the kanji for Jewel, or Ball, written on it.

Time-skip:

We had lost Juzo Biwa on a mission to the village hidden in the mist he took down a squad of hunter nin but was taken out by the 4th Mizukage, Yagura Karatachi, he got impaled by a broken piece of Kubikiribōchō from a tailed beast bomb that Yagura Karatachi made when he went into stage 2 of his tailed beast chakra form. Madara said he already has a replacement in mind for Juzo, his name was Kisame Hoshigaki. he had samade a sword that could absorb chakra, that would be good for the later goals of the akatsuki.


	6. The Chunin Exams Part 1

Akatsuki's pov:

I was with 3 teams of genin and i was on one of those genin teams, I was going to see if the Intel I had gotten was correct. The Intel said that Orochimaru was going to be here and I was here to kill him and take back his ring, I had one of my clones acting as a head hunter nin that has a mask on and a breathing mask on. the first challenge was a written exam I had on a disguise, that was made out of lava rock that had cooled. I was looking at the room around me as I activated my byakugan and I looked at the entire room and I started looking at the check sheet and I see the answers from a test guy that had brown hair and green eyes and was about 5ft 10 inches tall and I write down the answers and as I wait for the final question, I see how the others are cheating and I smirk and I Look as time passes, gaara the jinchuriki of the one tails is using a 3rd eye made out of sand, Gaara's half brother disguised his puppet as a sentinal and Itachi's brother sasuke is using his sharigan to mimic the writing of another test taker and the boy hyuga is using his byakugan similar to how I am using it is by guess as he has his byakugan activated, and soon as i see all of this the 45 minutes passes and the teacher goes up to speak. "this tenth question is the most difficult one you will ever face if one of your teams decides to opt out then the entire team will be opt out as well and if you fail the question you will be barred from taking the chunin exams ever again and will be forever stuck as a genin." The man says and nine teams are opted out as either one or two of their team mates opt out from the chunin exams and then I see a blonde haired kid stand up. "I don't care if I get this question wrong, and I get stuck being a genin forever, I will still become the Hokage!" The blonde haired kid yells to the instructor and I smirk as I knew there wasn't a tenth question, and this kid just guessed the right answer to get everyone remaining to be passed onto the next trial. "You all pass!" the instuctor says as he smirks.

time-skip:

I was with my team as I looked at the forest of death, I had gone through this once before all those years ago and I still remember the lay out of the forest so I with my team of genin and start as soon as the signal begins and we had a scroll of heavens and I look at another team that was from amegakure and I make 4 lava clones and me and the clones and the genin team I am with attacks the 3 of them and one of my clones takes the scroll while I then use Water release: Foggy morning as fog creeps across the forest of death and it is a dense heavy fog and my team and I then use Water release: Hidden in the fog technique and we escape the other Amegakure team. My team and I were going through the forest when we come across the blonde haired boy and Itachi's brother Sasuke and they where being attacked by Orochimaru and I rush Orochimaru and I grab my sword that was stained with blood. Orochimaru and I lock blades as he spits out his sword and I slash into him and he growls as I then jump up into the air.

Flash back:

Akatsuki's pov:

I had gotten three blood transfusions the three people who we had used blood from had Kekki Genkei and I had gotten Iron Release, Magnet Release and Lava Release from the three blood transfusions. "thank you three for donating blood to me." I Say as look at the two chunin and the jonin and I then smirk as I had also gotten a chakra transfusion as we had gotten the Kekkei Genkei from the blood and the chakra transfusions and I smirk as I then leave the room and the room is filled with poisonous gasses that kill all three of the donators as Nagato/Pain/Yahiko's corpse pulled the lever for the execution of the three donors, as Pain and I didn't want the info of a person with 3 Kekkei Genkei to get out to the other villages and we couldn't have that happen as I was going to chunin exams being held in Konohagakure.

Back to the present:

I use magnet release to pull the sword out of his hand and to stab it into his stomach and he spits up blood, He then bites Itachi's brother Sasuke and gives him a curse mark and I growl as I then use lava release: armored wolf puppet technique as i create a huge armored wolf made out of lava that I then attach chakra strings to and I it launches itself at Orochimaru he dodges it and then uses Water Release: great flood, As he releases a huge wave of water at my Lava Release: armored lava wolf puppet to stone.


	7. The Chunin Exams Part 2

Akatsuki's pov:

I use magnet release: Iron sand dragon as I open a medium sized gourd from my side that I had gotten from Sasori and out from the gourds open hole pours out Iron sand and a dragon about 12 feet tall and 30 feet in length from the head to the tip of the tail and I send it after orochimaru and he looks shocked as it engulfs him fully and then he uses wind release great tornado and it tears the dragon into shreds and I smirk as the iron sand turns into knifes and kunai's as I use Magnet release: Magnetized iron sand weapons as the weapons form and they rush orochimaru and he starts backflipping and dodging most of them but some of the weapons stab into his chest and into his right arm and left leg and he vanishes into the ground as he uses Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique. I then use Earth Release: Earth Vision technique immediately after to look through the rock and cant find orochimaru. so after I realize he is gone, I rush for the center of the forest and we get there within less then a day and we look at them. We made it into the fighting portion, We where the only team from amegakure to do it and Gaara had killed one of them and I wanted revenge as there was two many people to start we had a private preliminaries and I was going up against one of my team mates and I smirk as I go up against Reo who had Water Release and earth release he had a type of kekkei genkei called Mud Release, and as the fight begins he turns the stone around him into mud and uses Mud Release: Goblin arms as 2 huge arms made out of mud and they try to hit me but I use Fire Release: Flame Bullet as the bullets harden the mud and turn it to stone and the arms fall to the ground I then use Lava Release: Magma golem as the rock around me turns to molten rock and a golem rises from the molten rock and it was about 15 feet tall and he then uses Mud Release: Giant Mud salamander as the mud that had harden goes back into the rocks around us and the harden mud softens and then the ground around it turns into mud and then a salamander head erupts from the mud and it was made out of mud as the mud combines and forms a salamander made out of mud that was from head to tail about 18 feet and in height it was 9 feet tall and the head raises up to 12.5 feet and some of the mud hardens and Reo jumps onto the platform made on his salamander made out of mud, his salamander then uses Mud Release: Mud Bullet and I was ontop of the head of my Magma golem and It uses Lava Release: Molten bullet as it's mouth opens and it shoots out a 3 foot long cone shaped bullet and salamander shoots out a pyrimid shaped bullet from its mouth and mud drips from the salamander made out of mud as Reo then uses earth release Great wall to raise a wall made out of rock between my bullet and his and my bullet hits the wall, causing a huge burst of hot air to erupt from it as it had put a hole in the wall big enough for Reo's Mud Release: Mud Bullet, to go through and the bullet hits my Magma Golem. As it hits the magma golem it hardens into harden mud from the heat released by the molten rock. Reo then uses Mud Release: harden mud Salamander as the hardened mud around my Magma golem turns into a salamander and it takes a huge bite out of my magma golem before it tears the Hardened mud salamander off of it and smashes it into the ground, It had lost a huge portion of its midsection it was not stable anymore as the magma rock left starts to crack in places and then the top half splits off from the top half and the magma rock on the top half hits the ground and shatters into hundreds of pieces and I catch myself as I jump up onto the lower half as I use Lava Release: Multiple Molten hands as rock around me turns into magma and 4 hands erupt from it rushing at the salamander and grabbing its tail and hardening the mud then smashing the tail to pieces the other hands grab onto the face of the salamander and I use Lava Release: Magma Armor as the lower half of the Magma golem I had summoned early starts bubbling and then fresh molten rock erupts from the magma rock that had hardened and it forms armor around my lower body and I then a Taijutsu attack. Magma Grand Entrance as magma erupts from the ground around me and I jump into the air and then the Magma forms into fists and feet and I smash legs first into the Salamander made out of mud and the magma firsts and feet hit all around the salamander made out of mud and it hardens the mud to the point of it shattering off. I had hit through the middle point of the head 2 inches from where Reo was standing and the Lava Release: Multiple Molten Hands had taken out the mouth of the salamander. The salamander then fully hardens and then shatters as the Lava Release: Multiple Molten hands crushed the head of the salamander. After it had hardened to the point of being as fragile as glass.


	8. The Chunin Exams Part 3 A Discovery

Akatsuki's pov:

I looked at Reo as he falls from the crumbling salamander mud body as it falls around him and he then uses Earth Release: Swamp of the underworld and then he does Earth Release: Mud Guardian Technique, close to the swamp created and a being that has spikes coming from all around his body with claws that could tear through flesh with ease and he rushes at me with the create as more than half the arena was turned into the swamp of the underworld and I use Fire Release: Fire Bullet Of The Shadows as I throw 4 shurikens and then shoot 4 Fire release bullets at him that grow the longer they travel, it hardens the swamp as the shurikens cut parts of the Guardian's limbs and they soon start to regrow slowly but soon the fire bullets hit the swamp of the underworld and it hardens rapidly as the fire bullets come out from the shadow's and everyone is impressed as the swamp is entirely hardened and the guardian falls apart as the swamp has hardened rapidly, and soon the creature is gone and leaving only sharp spikes and a pile of mud. "Looks like this is going to take a while." Reo says as he decides to use his ultimate attack, "Water Release: Water Flood!" He yells as huge amount of water drops from the atmosphere inside the building forming a lake around us. Reo then yells "Water Release: Water Fang Bullet!" as fangs sprout from the water and one hits me in the left arm and I scream in pain. I then use Fire Release: great flaming tornado as I combine Wind Release: Great Tornado and then immediately use Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu and it spins around and rapidly evaporates the water around us and underneath us and steam rises from the water in great plumes hiding both of us as I then use Magnet Release: 2 Great Iron beetles as I use iron sand and the beetles use their mandibles and grab onto Reo's arms and I then use Pressure points and I use the pressure points and chakra points using my byakugan to interrupt his chakra flow, which causes him to pass out and i then bring back the iron sand into the Gourd it was in and then put a plug on it and then use Wind Release: Defog as wind blows around the entire room which removes the steam and I look around as they are amazed that I had knocked him out within about 3 minutes of the steam coming up from the water and the flames and the immense heat that came off from the flames, We had a month to train or relax and I decided to train.

I was walking over to an old training ground in the middle of a forest that had a small lake in the middle of the training grounds and had tree's all around it providing a good cover to undo the jutsu I had used to change my appearance using hardened magma rock and I head the way it was and I find it, it was unkempt and had 2 graves in front of the lake, the graves where unmarked and it looked old as weeds had grown around it and moss had grown on the stone slabs that represented the graves, these graves weren't here 28 years since the end of the 2nd great ninja war and was about 15 since the end of the third great shinobi world war, so it was probably the 3rd great shinobi world war that these graves were put here, I moved the moss away from the grave and I could make out the names Konan, Nagato and Yahiko. The other one held my name Akatsuki Hyuga, and had my date of birth to when they thought konan Nagato and Yahiko had died with me, I looked as I see the message on mine. "A women who did her best to protect the kids she was told to kill, Died protecting the kids. Akatsuki was a kind loving women." and at the bottom it said Jiraiya and on the other one it said "3 wonderful kids I helped train, did their best to bring peace to the world but died at a young age." and Jiriaya's name was on it. "He cared about me and the orphans to put up 2 graves for us, I wish I could see Jiraiya and tell him the truth, But I can't." I say as I clear the rest of the moss from around the tombstones. I then go around the small flower and weed infested clearing, grabbing some flowers from around the clearing and grab a extra hair band from my pocket. I use the hair tie to bind the flowers together and I then use my sword and cut the grass and I then use earth release to sink the weeds into the ground. "Looks good." I say after a good hour of cleaning up the place clearing up from weeds and a few small trees from the clearing as they had grown in the years Since Jiraiya had put the tombstones here. After a good 2 hours of meditation and balancing the chakra in my body I begin training by making 900 Earth Release: shadow clones, I was getting training done more quickly then I could have ever hoped to, I began by making a lava release rasengans and ramming it into the tree's surrounding the clearing tearing some down and turning some into ash instantly as the heat and flames that came from the lava burned them to ash or burned the tree and the tree began glowing as the heat still coursed through it, It looked like the tree had lines of magma in it and was glowing red from the heat after about 12 hours of doing it it was around midnight and I was exhausted as the clones crumbled to rock as I didn't have enough chakra to maintain them, I made the 25 minutes to the nearest path and headed for the hotel I was staying at and I had made my hardened molten rock disguise again as I enter the hidden leaf village, I arrive back at the hotel and get into my room and that I was sharing with the rest of the amegakure girls which was only 1 other girl within the 3, 3 man squads of it, and she bowed before me. "Welcome back Azuki where have you been." Niko asked me as she uses the name I had registered under for the chunin exams. she was in her pajamas and I stayed in the molten rock disguise as both Niko and I didn't know if anyone was spying on us. "I have been training in the forest, doing as much training as I can in one day." I say as I lay down in bed and Sighed. "You ever wonder why amegakure was the zone for the 2nd great shinobi world war?" Niko asks me as she looks at me from the bed she had, there was 4 beds in this room but only 2 girls to use the beds, the boys had about 7 people and they had 11 beds so they had about 4 extra beds, "The reason that they where the place for the 2nd great shinobi world war was because it connected the land of fire, wind and the land of earth. it is the country at the center of those 3 great nations, the nation was small at the time and participated in the 2nd great shinobi world war, we were allied with the land of stone, Konohagakure won the 2nd great shinobi world war and out of all of konoha's ninja's 4 where at the four front at the end of the war, the 3 legendary sannin and the traitor Akatsuki Hyuga, Jiriaya one of the 3 legendary sannin has admitted to training her and 3 orphans she was protecting, the story she told was that her superiors had ordered her along with the rest of her platoon to kill the 3 children she was protecting, most news about her and the orphans is unknown but news stories said they all died in a fight against hanzo and his forces." I say as Niko knew the last part of all of the ame orphans and me dying was a lie, she was a genin and so was reo but they had grown to know me the best out of the 3 genin teams that were sent to the chunin exams, the others who where going to attend had vanished as they were supporters of hanzo and had loose lips who would of told konohagakure of hanzo's defeat and we couldn't have that now, so I personally killed the 6 treacherous teams before they arrived and just said that those 6 teams had been separated from the rest of us and we had later found their bodies in a bandit hideout we had come across a day later, we talked late into the night of the history of amegakure and of the 2nd and 3rd great shinobi world wars and who was involved and who became famous out of their actions in those wars and who the kage or leaders that died during those wars or through battles during the wars, we soon fell asleep at about 3 am and didn't wake up until about 10 am.

The next morning:

I wake up and I stretch as I look at my things and I put my sword on the belt on my waist again, I put on my amegakure headband and I walk out the door as Niko is still asleep and I go to a old apartment complex I had lived in when i was not even a genin as my parents had died 5 years after the end of the first great shinobi world war, they died to a attack by a spy of the land of lightning and I had survived as I had activated the Byakugan in a fit of rage, I was only 2 and I could walk at this point and somewhat talk, my father had taught me some jutsu's one of them being Wind Release: Angels dance of death, which sliced the attacker to pieces. After that day I had to learn how to take care of myself and I became a genin at the age of 5 and a chunin at the age of 7, I had been a chunin for 9 years when I had went rogue, because of those orders to kill Konan, Yahiko and Nagato.


	9. The Chunin Exams Part 4, Cloud VS Sound

Akatsuki's pov:

I had decided to check on the old room I called home in the apartment Building, I knocked on the door and out comes a blonde haired kid stretching his arms. "Hello?" He says as he looks at my disguise, I looked like I did when i was 13 all be it with different clothes and a different eye color and a Amegakure head band, I looked at him, I was about 4 inches taller then him. "hello, your the girl from the chunin exams, the one with lava release and magnet release." The blonde haired boy says. "your name it was... Akuni?" He asks getting my name wrong that I was using for the Chunin exams. "No, its azuki." I say smirking looking down at him. "What is your name?" I ask him as he looks at me. "The name Naruto Uzumaki, and I am going to become hokage." He says and I freeze in a instant. "That is Nagato's clan name, is this guy apart of his clan, but he doesn't have the red hair, he has blonde hair and I have only met 2 Uzumaki's my old teacher Mito Uzumaki and Nagato Uzumaki. "Hey Azuki, why are you just staring at me like your looking into blank space?" he asks as he was waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh, its nothing, the name just your clan name sounds similar to a old friend I had." I say as I try to walk away slowly but hit someone that was behind me. "My Pupil, its time to tra-, now who is this beauty." A voice says that I recognize and I freeze in place as the person walks in front of me and my mouth drops in shock as I am face to face with Jiraiya. "You look familiar, like a person I knew from the second great shinobi war." He says as I look at my feet as tears started forming in my eyes as I was doing my best to hold back tears, he wouldn't want to know how far Konan, Nagato fell after Yahiko's death and he still thought we where dead. "Azuki a-are you crying?" Naruto asks as he looks over at me as I clench my fist as I tackle jiraiya to the ground in a hug crying into his shoulder. "Woah, Naruto your friend seems to be like me or something." Jiraiya says as naruto was dumb founded at me as I had just jumped onto his teacher, I cried into his shoulder as I was sobbing and speaking in coherently "shary Sn Shary." I say between sobs as jiraiya can translate the words. "Sorry so sorry." he says as he looks down at me then his eyes go wide. "Akatsuki!?" He yells as my armor was breaking off showing my true form. "so sorry, Jiraiya." I say as he pets my head as I was crying into his shoulder and naruto was shocked. "What the, You know her, Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asks as Jiraiya nods. "she is someone I trained during the 2nd great shinobi war along with 3 orphans she was keeping safe, speaking of which, Akatsuki where is Yahiko, Nagato and Konan?" He asks as I started crying even more as I didn't want to tell him anything as I shake my head. "cant tell you, sorry jiraiya, you wouldn't want to hear it." I say as I grab a smoke bomb and use it and using a time space ninjutsu to teleport to the small clearing as I had put my seal on the grave that was mine.

Naruto's pov:

I see her grab something from her pocket and she smashes it onto the ground and I then start coughing rapidly from the smoke before it disipates and she is gone. "Jiraiya, who is Yahiko, Nagato and Konan?" I ask as Jiraiya shakes his head. "I will tell you at a later time, lets get to your training, and I am going to have to go to the grave I made for her and the Orphans I had trained, she probably is there, you said she was here partipating in the chunin exams under a alias named Azuki?" Jiraiya asks me as we walk out of my apartment. "yes, and I saw her eyes, she had byakugans, is she a hyuga?" I ask jiraiya as we where walking through the forest. "yes she is, and I overheard you say something about Magnet Release and Lava Release?" Jiraiya asks me as I look down. "yes she used Magnet Release in the forest of death to fight of Orochimaru and used Lava Release when she was fighting Orochimaru in the forest of death." I say as Jiraiya looks at me. "I guess she got a chakra and blood transfusion to get those Kekkei Genkei." Jiraiya says as he looks down as we arrive at the training ground.

Akatsuki's pov:

I was holding my face as armor goes over my body and I look like a different person then Azuki, I looked at my hands as magma rock creeped over them and then covered them and the rock's texture and appears turn's to that of skin and my Amegakure hunter nin outfit turns into a small sundress and a dark blue flak jacket over it and I then look at my face in the river, instead of blue eyes that Azuki had I had red eyes and I decide to grab my sword as I use magma to transform it into a shorter sword that looks clean and I put it into its sheave. I then see Naruto and Jiraiya coming this way and I jump into the trees there was shadows so I use Hiding within Shadows Technique as my body blends into the shadows and I travel amongst the shadows of the trees as I then appear with my head and shoulders above the shadows and I then throw a huge shuriken "Naruto watch out!" Jiraiya yells as he uses earth release: earth hands to push naruto out of the way so it narrowly misses naruto but I was hidden within the shadow of the shuriken and then naruto picks it up it was a Fūma Shuriken and I then jump out of the shadows as I had a hunter nin mask on. "that is a hunter-nin from Amegakure, but what are the amegakure hunter-nin here for?" Jiriaya asks as I mimic a hunter-nin's voice I had heard before. "I was looking for a missing Nin called Kal who escaped from his trial and my Intel said he was going to be here, and this boy looks exactly like him." I say as I use Iron Release to bring the Fūma Shuriken to my hand and I then vanish as I get back into my azuki disguise after I arrive back at the hotel room and the rock heats up and melts around it then hardens again in the appears of Azuki, I continue training for the month using the Lava Release: Rasengan on countless trees in a clearing and also using Magnet Release: 7 sword cannon as I make 6 swords out of the iron sand and then send them full force at the opponent which was a tree it cut the tree in half 7 times, I smirk as I continue training every day and soon a full month had passed and I enter the arena and it was me vs Sakura and I smirk as she tries to punch me and I grab her fist and then bend her arm behind her back causing her to scream in pain. "give up now, and I wont rip off you arm" I say into her ear as she shakes her head. "Never" She says before using Earth Release: Rendering Drill fang causing a bit of my molten rock disguise to fall off around my mouth area I then decide to smirk as I then do a maniacs smile as then the rock heats up and goes around it and then spread's over my face as I then activate Sage Mode as black lines appear under my eyes and my eyes look completely white no retina at all, I then use Sage Art: poisoned clawed slash as my body changes as I had trained under a Bat sage and I then use Sage Art: scream of 1000 bats, as I open my mouth and close my eyes as I scream and sakura and everyone in the audience scream in pain from the high pitched noise and I then use Sage Art: drinking of the blood as my canine-teeth get sharper and I then jump up into the air while sakura is still holding her ears as tiny bit of blood comes from them.

Sakura's pov:

My ears where ringing as Azuki had just screamed so loud and I see naruto screaming something but I cant hear due to the ringing and i then feel something bite into my neck and i scream as it inject something and my body goes numb and then I fall onto the ground not able to move a singe muscle as Azuki had injected me with some sort of poison.

Akatsuki's pov:

I land behind her and clamp my mouth around her neck and bite into it, Injecting my saliva which was laced with a paralyzing poison that would last for a good 15 minutes and her knees then buckle and she falls. I smirk as I move onto the quater finals, next it was Niko's battle, she was fighting Dozu and she had on gloves and she also had on weighted wrist bands and weighted leg scruffs, she was pretty good at taijutsu and as dozu enters the room the battle begins.

Niko's pov:

I walked onto the battlefield and right when the referee says to start I remove my weighted clothing and I then activate Dust Release: Chakra mode as a white aura made out of chakra goes around my body and the arua covered my entire body and it looked like i had a aura that ended in spikes and I then smirk as everyone is astonished.

With Akatsuki's magma clone that is disguised as a head hunter-nin's pov:

"What the, what type of power does this girl Niko have?" Hiruzen Sarutobi/the 3rd hokage asks out loud and I smirk. "all of them have been training the entire time they had to prepare for the chunin exams and they used it to their advantage, using clones to amp up how much training they would get." I say as I see dozu readying up a Sound Release: Sound Blaster as he then fires it and it dissipates as it touches the chakra aura that had formed around Niko and he was panting as Sound Release: Sound Blaster takes a lot of chakra for it to be formed and fired.

Back with Niko's pov:

I watch as the red and white beam of sound cant break through the Dust Release: Chakra mode and it made the attack as soon as a cm touched the chakra turn to dust and then the next cm would go up and touch it and turn to dust, it was so fast it only took 40 seconds for a 30 meter long beam of sound to dissipate entirely, I then smirk as I jump up into the air and then spin my leg around and then the chakra peels back a tiny bit moments before i slam my foot onto Dozu's head causing him to get sent flying into the dirt, causing a trail he then gets up and then after he was far enough away the chakra cloak goes back over the foot I had used to attack dozu with and he then throws 6 shurikens and one after the other hits the chakra cloak and turn to dust within 2 seconds of touching the chakra cloak. "How, are you this strong?!" He yells as he goes to punch the cloak but I dodge it. "Did you do no training during the one month we had to prepare for the final parts of the chunin exams?" I ask as I dodge each of his attacks so he doesn't loose a limb hitting the chakra cloak and he growls as he goes to punch the chakra cloak but i bend my back and I then use Wind Release: Great winds as Bursts of wind fire out of my mouth and hit him in the chest and stomach, causing him to be sent flying straight into the air I then release the chakra cloak and jump into the air and kick Dozu Head first into the ground as he hits the ground creating a crater and I stand on a tree admiring my work. "The Winner is Niko of Amegakure!" The Referee yells as dozu is taken away on a stretcher and I then walk down the tree and walk back to the seating area and I high five Akatsuki and we then grab each other hands and smirk right when the high five happens. "You did so good, niko." She says as I watch as Sasuke fights Gaara and actually hurts gaara causing him to go insane and then I see a man in a mask with ninja's use a genjutsu and I am able to fight it off almost instantly.

Akatsuki's pov:

I do not fall to the genjutsu and I launch myself as soon as Orochimaru reveals himself but 4 young kids summon a bearier to block it and I growl as I launch myself at the 4 children and I beat one right after the other not killing them and then they use their curse marks and I still beat all 4/5 down at once and I see Hiruzen dies to orochimaru and I growl as I launch myself at Orochimaru and the hardened magma rock that was used as a disguise cracks and then shatters completely as I don't put anymore chakra into it, Orochimaru uses Water Release: Great Trumpet as a huge ball of water almost hits me but I use Fire Release: Great flaming wall as the water puts out the fire but the fire evaporates the water and I then use Lava Release: Magma fist as it punches him across the face burning him but then the sound 4 and oto ninja, I growl as Niko and Reo back me up as Niko activates Dust Release: Chakra mode as Chakra flows around Niko's body and 4 ninja launch at her trying to attack her with physical attacks 2 loose their legs and one looses his left arm and one looses his right arm and half of his chest cavity, I then use Magnet release: Great Iron bat as a giant bat about 94 foot tall bat made out of iron sand as I jump onto its back and fly towards a huge surge of chakra as I see the one tailed beast shukaku fighing gamabunta and I then use my Iron sand creature to rain Iron Sand bullets onto Shukaku but it used sand bullets of its own. "Iron sand bullets, the 3rd Kazekage had those, You have magnet release you old hag!" The tailed beast yells as I then use Lava Release: Titanic Demon Lord of Hell as I turn the rock and dirt underneath my crow into lava a huge lava pit and 2 huge cellar doors that have chains wrapped around them appear, I use Iron Release: de-sealing technique as the molten iron chains wrapped around the door handles and the entire door shatter as soon as I preform the last hand sign and the doors then fly off the hinges as 2 huge 5 meter large hands wrap around the edges of the opening and pull up a creature the first thing you see is 2 giant horns on the forhead that had plumes of black smoke coming from them and then the face it was completely red and black with glowing magma running through it, and there seemed to be no eyes of the creature what so ever at least normal eyes there was a huge mouth of the creature that had a giant under-bite and it's teeth glowed red from the heat they let off, they where also serrated able to tear through steel with ease and then the back came up it had a huge volcano coming from its back and red flowing magma coming from it, Its legs then come up they where huge and looked like that of a elephant and the creature had huge tusks coming from their mouth that could pierce through concrete walls and they where glowing hot and where stained with blood it had arms and on the hands in place of fingers where huge claws that could rip through the ground, it was about 100 meters tall as I stand on its head and I make molten magma arms and grab onto the two horns so i could control the demon as it walks steadily before going into a full sprint at shukaku and shukaku uses Wind Release: Wind Bullet but I use Lava Release: Lava Bullet as it comes from the creatures mouth and it hits the wind bullet separating it and narrowing missing shukaku and hitting a lake and engulfing the lake in rock as the molten rock hardens from the water, the creature then uses Hell Fire Release: demonic elephant as he shoots a good 90 meter tall elephant that rams its tusk into shukako turning the sand its body is made of into glass as a fourth of its body turns into glass and shukaku uses Wind Release: Sand Buckshot and the giant demon takes the hits and then rams its tusk into shukaku who wraps sand arms around me but I smirk as the Iron sand bat dives right into shukaku and sending iron sand throughout shukaku's body and he growls as I then use Magnet release: Magnetic seal technique as the sand starts to go back into gaara but the sand soon cracks and hardens and then cracks and he starts falling along with naruto, I then use demonic seal technique onto the demon as the chains drag it back into hell that had been connected to its legs and arms and I jump down and lava steps raise up from hte pit of lava still left as I walk down them a good 80 meters before I jump down onto the ground using Lava Release: Rubber cushion to cushion my fall and I smirk as I walk up to the immobolized one tailed beast's jinchuriki and the nine tailed beasts jinchuriki and I look at the both of them I grab a small gourd and the iron sand is brought back into it and I then pick up gaara and naruto and throw them over my shoulders as sasuke walks up to me as he dragged his foot. "What are you doing, where are you taking naruto!" He yells as I frown as the simple genjutsu disappears and my akatsuki robes appears on my head and he is shocked. "I worked with your brother sasuke, your nothing compared to him and I could easily take you and give him your sharingans but you dont even have the Mangekyo sharingan yet so it would be useless so I think i'll keep you alive but, time for a memory wipe." I say as Sasuke tries to use the sharigans genjutsu against me but I had my eyes closed and I punch him to the ground and I then use memory manipulation as I look striaght into his eyes and he then faints a astral projection of me appears in his head a projection of him is chained up in a cage and I start to cut away memories and I then replace them with ones I had changed the details on and I smirk as I then finish and do the hand signs to end the astral projection and I get up and I use a iron sand bat to cast a genjutsu around the village so to everyone it looked like i wasnt wearing a akatsuki robes and the hat with the paper on it and I hand Gaara to his sister and I then carry naruto back to his apartment I then stay in the town on the street as I disguise myself as a young child, my height changing as I use a illusion jutsu to change my appearance to that of a 6 year old girl even changing my voice a bit, about a week later a crow comes and lands next to me it had a sharigan on it and I smirk as I bring out a bat with a byakugan in one eye and the crow nods as the crow and bat soon vanish as kisame and Itachi arrive into the alleyway about 5 minutes later and kisame looks at me. "Disguising yourself as a kid on the streets, is that your favorite thing to do or what?" He asks as I smirk as I look at him. "Best way to get info no one expects a child to be a spy, plus as long as I can stay away from the school officials I can stay out as long as I want and don't have to worry, a older women would be offered a stay in the elder house and that place has nothing interesting ever happening as the village elders on the ocuncil dont live there so I have to stay on the street so I been using this and it works every time kisame." I say as my voice sounded like that of a 6 year old young girl as I deactivate the illusion and I grab a small ring of keys I had and toss it to itachi. "These are the keys to the place that your brother is staying, might want to give him more motivation to get stronger so you can get him a mangekyo sharigan faster and the ability to take those eyes and be able to cure that diases cuased by using amateratsu for to long, I have been making a cure for it as well and I have a cure but it has side effects that will last a week and will keep you in bed for a week, the disease wont go away but it will surpress it, the disease will come back after a year and will be more agressive and could start attacking your chakra network." I say as he looks away and I then turn back into the 6 year old girl and then smirk as we walk away them wearing their akatsuki outfit and me wearing cheap young childrens clothing and I was spinning a kunai in my hand playing with it like it was a toy and then we come across a man and a women who where both jonin and they recognize itachi and the women tries to get me away from them but itachi stops her and puts a kunai to my neck, to them it looked like he was going to kill a young child and i started to cry and sob on command, it was something that become useful for me to learn for this young of a disguise "You would take a young child hostage?!" The women yells as she tries to use a genjutsu on itachi but he counters hers and the two get into a fight before kakashi the copy ninja appears and he rushes itachi and I smirk as I decide to help out itachi as I act like I just discovered I had magnet release and a huge amount of sand erupts from the rivers bed and it wraps around one of kakashi leg's, I was crying and Asume could tell I had just activated a kekkei genkei and he was amazed. "A six year old girl able to activate a kekkei Genkei this early in life and be able to use it?" He asks but he doesn't get a answer as it seemed like i was struggling to use it and I was acting like I was struggling as I looked at itachi and kakashi fighting. The sand wrapped around Kakashi's foot crushes his foot but then that kakashi turns to water it was a water clone and 2 kakashis appear one in front of itachi and one behind they both use Water release: Water dragon Technique. The two dragons erupt from the water and attack itachi and as the both dragons heads hit itachi at the same time, Itachi's body turns to crows and they fly over onto land and they merge back together to form Itachi and I smirk as I fake trying to run but Kisame grabs me and they decide to leave and taking me as a fake hostage as we went after Naruto. After we had left the hidden leaf and were heading to the place that itachi got the info from, "So what did you learn about the location of orochimaru's ring?" KIsame asks me as I smirk as I show him the ring that orochimaru had and they are shocked. "How did you get it?" Itachi asks me as I smirk. "I will tell you when we set up camp for the night." I say as they nod a few hours pass and the sun had just set and We decide to set up camp and I decide to tell them how I got the ring. "I followed Orochimaru after I brought back the jinchuriki to their respective families and then I followed orochimaru, I used the Iron sand giant bat to go to the village hidden in the sound and found a map of orochimaru's bases, I then went to each base using a disguise and after about 3 bases I found the base he was staying at and keeping his ring." I say

Flash-back:

I was ontop of the Magnet Release: Giant Iron Sand Bat and I arrive at orochimaru's most recently built base and I walk in and I disguise myself as kabuto and I then smirk as I arrive at orochimaru's living quaters. "Kabuto, what are you doing in here?" Orochimaru asks as I pull out a sword and then he smirks. "Your not Kabuto, your a intruder." Orochimaru says as I then pierce a lightning blade through Orochimaru's hands. I then hold the sword against his neck. "Tell me where the Ring is you stole or you will die!" I yell as he looks shaken kabuto then arrives along with two otogakure jonin ninja and the two jonin ninja rush me but I use Lava release: Magma imps as the stone floor underneath is turns to lava and out comes 4 imps that look like that of those in fairy tales they had long tails and pointed ears and a teeth full of sharpened canines and they throw 3 magma chunks at each Otogakure Jonin and the magma hits them burning them severly and cooling off as they are stuck to the wall and kabuto is shocked and paralyzed by fear as he looks as the imps then kick him onto the ground and using the magma to make him stuck to the floor. "Its in the next room." Orochimaru says as I go and grab the ring after about 10 minutes of leaving the magma imps crumple and so does the magma rocks I toss the ring in the hand.


	10. Jinchuuriki's and saving a little girl

Itachi's pov:

I was with Kisame and a bat flies towards me and drops a bag and it had Akatsuki's and Akira's signiture on it "what is this?" I ask as I grab a note.

"this is medicine for your Respiratory disease, it will fight it off and will last for a week after you take a pill, there is 112 pills, however if you don't take a pill after you take the first pill your condition will worsen." the note's first sentence read.

"So please try to take them, its 2 years and 2 months worth of pills and should be enough for your "meeting" with sasuke." the note read the pills where green and smelled of chemicals that where barely being masked by the scent of mint on them.

Akatsuki's pov:

I wake up with extreme back pain and I look around and see I was in my house in Amegakure with Reo and Niko by my bedside in chairs as they where both asleep, I look at the date and see I was outcold for 7 months, My body looked like it hadn't eaten anything and I see a IV in me and I see I was hooked up to the most Advanced machines that Amegakure had to offer to keep me alive, for those 7 months, then I hear my door open and in comes pain/Nagato/Yahiko's corpse and he looks at me as he see's i am awake and the body looks like it was on the verge of tears. "I thought I had lost you like I had lost Yahiko." Nagato says through Yahiko's corpse and I try to get up but my body was weak so I make a clone and it is able to walk and stand. "So Your body was making chakra while you where out for those 7 months, interesting can you get up?" a doctor comes in and asks me this, it was a old friend of ours, and was the Akatsuki's main doctor, he was the most skilled doctor that we trusted as he was a S-Ranked Missing-Nin, he had left Shimogakure, and was wanted as he had gotten all of their secret jutsu's and all their secret forbidden medical ninjutsu's, some being able to reanimate recently deceased bodies and able to use their kekkei genkei or their Dojutsu's and the mans name was Akira and his clan could control the weather, he was used during the days that pain/yahiko's corpse/Nagato wanted to hold a special ocasian and wanted it to be sunny, or wanted people to fear his powers, as none of the 6 paths of pain could control the weather so when Akira was found by Konan being able to control the weather he had me go and recruit him as the medic for the entire Akatsuki. Akira was good at his job and he could get people up and ready to fight after only a few hours if for physical conditions, if it was related to muscles he could get them through therapy in about 10 days. He was the doctor I worked with to create the pills that itachi was going to be given after I got back from that hired mission from konohagakure,

"We have been planing for about 7 years now to get the tailed beasts the first two tailed beasts we are going after is the 5 tailed beasts and the 7 tailed beasts, the 7 tailed beast being for the zombie duo team of Hidan and Kakazu." Pain says as we where all in one base and this was a rare occasion and I had my ring on that used to belong to Orochimaru. "Next will be the 1 tailed basts and the 3 tailed beasts, the 3 tails being sasori's and teh 1 tail being deidara's, the 4 tails being kisame's, the 9 tails going to Itachi, which you two already failed at which was our first attempt mind you, the 2 tails goes to hidan while the 7 tails goes to kakazu, I will go after the 6 tailed beast, konan will go after the 5 tailed beast and who ever wants the 8 tails will go after that one." Pain/Nagato/Yahiko's corpse says to all of us as zetsu wasn't a fighter but more of a intelligence gatherer than anything else. "So that leaves Akatsuki without a tailed beast." Sasori say's along with Itachi. "Why is that?" Kisame says growling. "If you haven't noticed shes the oldest one out of all of us, but is most likely in the top three of the strongest members of the akatsuki and I think that if anything she should decide if she is fit to take on any of the tailed beasts as the only tailed beasts left is the 8 tailed beasts. Its jinchuuriki is the brother of the 4th raikage and if the raikage gets involved the only people I think that has a chance of going toe to toe with him are me and itachi and maybe Akatsuki." Pain/Yahiko's corpse/Nagato says as he looks at the 9 other members of the akatsuki and I decided that we would to see how long it would take konan to take out the 5 tailed beast's jichuuriki and I came along with them but disguised as a younger women and its jichuuriki goes to punch Konan into the ground but her body turns to paper and flys away in butterfly form and I then smirk as I use Earth Release: Mud Bullet Barrage as I make the hand signs Serpent - Dog - Horse - Dragon as a pool of mud is formed by my feet I then make the last hand sign Horse as hundreds of bullets of mud fire out and hit The Jinchuuriki, Its jinchuuriki named Hans uses Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength and going to punch me but I use Earth Release: 10,000 earth walls to stop him. He gets through about 2000 walls and I then see he enters his stage 2 and I see it uses a miniature tailed beast bomb and I use Earth Release Chakra Mode as my skin turns black as tar but is still flexible, My hair turns a Mohagony Red and as stiff as a rock and I take the full explosion of the tailed beast bomb and the shell that is encasing me was letting off so much steam and I then punch Hans right into a tree as he couldn't see through the steam and I then bring out my own taijutsu as he uses Water Release: Great Flood and the forest we are at gets flooded but the tree's here are huge about a good 540 feet tall and the water had just risen us up to 350 feet tall, tree branches and the like where all around us Hans then starts making hand signs really fast he made about 48 hand signs before huge steam dragons are formed and they go straight for us, they burn straight through the tree branches in the way and I use Lava Release: Miniature Volcanic Eruption as a 360 foot Volcano erupts from the ground, blocking the dragons made from steam and as they try to go around the volcano lava erupts from the volcano as I make the Monkey Hand Sign and it encases the dragons and hardens the water vapor inside of the steam dragons and then it hardens the water around is the water area was about an area of 300 meters and the magma quickly covers the entire area and the dust and soot in the air I use Earth Release: blackened heart as the soot gathers into a huge line and then goes straight into hans who tries to dodge but a tree catches his leg and he cant pull it out in time before he passes out from the amount of toxins that entered his body. I grab his body and then use Earth Release: shatter as the magma rock that had formed is punched by me and then it cracks and then shatters into microscopic pieces and then there was a clearing with an area of 300 meters and I take Hans to the closest Akatsuki base, when we enter, there was projections of all the akatsuki members and pain then summons the Demonic Statue of the outer paths and I then get up and stand on left middle finger and concentrate, the kanji for my ring appearing on the finger of the enlarged sealer and I smirk as it only takes us about 36 hours to complete the sealing as we had 10 members, it would probably take 3 days if we didn't have 10 members, I was Hungry and thirsty after the sealing so I decide to use a jutsu to just change my appearance and I smirk as I look like a 20 year old instead of a 43 year old women. I decide to go to a Ramen shop in Konoha and I was going to go and see if I could find Tsunade and maybe give her a warning about what plans we had and if I could just give her a bread crumb and not the whole loaf, I use bats to get me to about 2 miles from the entrance to the hidden leaf village and I grab had on different clothes as the jutsu made my clothes changed, I was wearing a shirt and shorts and finger less gloves on my hands along with a kasa hat and I smirked as I walked forword, it took me about 20 minutes to get to the gate to Konohagakure and I show them the info they wanted and I enter the village I hold a small book in my hand it was one of jiraiya's books Ultimate Guts A Ninja's story and I smirk as it was about Konan, Me and Yahiko and Nagato, it was the book he had said Nagato had given him the inspiration to write and I frown as there was also another book. I was reading as I bump into A ninja and it was kakashi, we both drop our books and I grab one book and he grabs the other one I then look at the cover and so does kakashi, I had a huge blush on my face as he was reading one of Jiraiya's more adult books, "U-Um, Loooks like we switched books." He says as he grabs the adult book from my hand and gives me back the book i was reading. "so you like jiraiya's more adult works?" I ask him teasing him and his face was red under the mask as I could see it. "U-Um yes." He says as I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about it. "It looks like you, like reading his older works before he got into adult books." Kakashi says as the first two books he had written where not adult books but after those 2 books he went full perverted old man and started writing the adult books. "Yes, I do. I think he wrote better when he didn't write those adult books." I say my face going as red as kakashi's was as I did have a crush on jiraiya, we where only about a few years apart. But I could never really could tell him that as he was older then me and I couldn't leave the orphans to follow the path with Jiraiya but I guess I don't know what would happen if I did that, the Orphans probably would of survived or could of died. I had protected them the best I could but still I had the deal I had made and I still thought that they needed my help, be it for reasons that in my eyes aren't all that good. "well I hope we can see each other some time, I got to get going." Kakashi says as he leaves and my stomach growls as soon as he leaves and I smile weakly. "It was almost 2 full days that I hadn't eaten or drank anything, Better get to the noodle shop." I say as I decide to run down the street and then make a right and I soon arrive at the Noodle shop I smirk as Teuchi arrives. "well a new customer, What can I get for you?" he asks as I Look at the menu, "I'll get some beef ramen." I say as he starts cooking and my mouth waters from the smell of the beef cooking, he then bring out a bowl of ramen and it had strips of beef and ramen noodles and soup and diced up green unions and I dig right in as he looks at me drooling. "She eats like she hasn't eaten in a week." Iruka says as I slurp up the noodles and and eat the beef with the chop sticks and I soon drink the broth from the ramen and I look at Iruka. "That will be 50 Ryo" He says as I grab a small wad of Ryo from my bag, it contained 150 Ryo. "keep the change." I say as I get up and I then walk into the crowd, I get a call from Pain/Yahiko's corpse/Nagato and I answer it. "Hello?" I ask into the com link that I had disguised as a small scroll, I was in a alleyway and I smirked. "So you guys got the next one." I say smirking. "yes we got the next one so get to a Akatsuki base or go to a heavily seclude location to preform the Jutsu" He says on the other line and I Head into the forest and I meditate and Concentrate as a Astral projection of myself appears In the room and I grab a small chain and then jump up onto the finger and Preform the jutsu.

Time-skip 2 years into the future:

I was watching the battle between Deidara and Gaara, I had disguised myself as a bat and was flying circling around their fight, Gaara was putting up the best fight I have seen any Jinchuuriki put up so far, even through shadow clones, Fu had put up little to no Resistence and Gaara tries to grab deidara but small C1's explodes inside his sand sending it flying and revealing Gaara, I then summon a horde of bats 500 to be exact that had Explosive tags attached to them and they fly at gaara 20 get into his enclosed sand enclosure before it can be fullyh closed and detonate while the others cover the sand ball he has encased himself in and explode all at once making gaara start to fall ot the ground before Deidara catches him. "we need him alive Akatsuki, You are lucky I caught him or we would of had to put the entire tailed beast itself into the statue of the outer paths." Deidara says over the coms. "Well the battle was taking to long and we dont want an entire village to be destroyed by your little "art" becuase if it was, the other hidden villages would be on ufll lock down and would keep their Jinchuuriki's from going anywhere, we already got the 5 tails, and 7 tails sealed, Hidan and kakazu are trying to find the 2 tailed beasts Jinchuuriki, and she would be put in the most secretive of places that Kumogakure has to offer." I say into the coms as the art duo starts flying back to one Akatsuki lair to which I have no idea but I send 2 shadow clone bats to follow them, I fly out to a huge rock coming out of the dessert that we where in and I make a small house out of stone on top of the Mountain and I go into the house and I remove the robes revealing my battle armor from all those years ago, I had a smirk on my face. I dispell the illusion of me not having aged, I looked like I was in my mid 30's but I was in my late 40's. "I only need the basics for living." I say as I started meditating, in preparation for the sealing of Shukaku into the Demonic Statue of the outer paths, I then hear a lot of noise coming from the base of the mountain/sheer rock surface I was on, it sounded like kids playing some games, It started irritating me. "I cant wait to get back to the village, playing with you 4 has been fun and all but my mom is going to be angry if I dont get back soon." A young girls voice says and I then hear 2 older mens voices. "Not so fast, your coming with us." A males voice says and I then hear the screams of the young girl, I growl as I get up and open my door and jump from my house and land in the sand in front of the two men and I see one of them having bandit outfit on and I land in the sand causing a huge burst of sand to explode from my entrance and the two men look at me as I had no headband on and only had old Konoha war attire on. "W-Who is that?!" The shorter of the two bandits asks "It doesn't matter you can take care of her, shes old, and your young, you can beat her and take care of her." The older one says as the younger one had a mask over his head and had on combat armor that seemed to be a mix mash of all of the hidden villages armors, the flak jacket of Konohagakure, the sleveless shirt of Iwagakure, the mask was the head peice of Sunagakure ninja's, and the shinguard of Kumogakure and its leggings, he launchs at me with a sword and I pull out my sword and lock blades, the other bandit was getting away with the girl so I grab this bandit by the neck and then use a Genjutsu to put him to sleep and blitz after the bandit with the girl and when I catch up with him he uses the girl as a hostage. "don't come any closer or I will slit the girls neck!" The bandit yells as he was backed into a corner and had a kunai against the girls neck, I growl as I smirk as I make a sand clone as it appears behind the dude and grabs the arm that is holding the kunai and the other clone rips the girl from the man's arms and I then use the sand clone to kill the bandit, the girl was crying. "It is okay, young one, your safe now." I say as She was crying into my shoulder. "I want to go home." She cries into my shoulder. "Okay, Let me take you home." I say as I hold the girl and I summon Ruth. "Ruth we are going to Sunagakure, we are going to help this young girl, get back, she was kidnapped." I say as I help the girl get onto Ruth's back, and she holds onto me as I hold onto her. "lets get going." I say as Ruth launches into the air and starts flying to sunagakure at a good pace, not to face so the girl would be freitened but not to slow that we wouldn't get there before the sun was setting, about 30 minutes into the flight the girl starts asking questoins. "what is your name?" She asks me and I look down. "It is Akatsuki, and what is your name, young one?" I ask the girl as she appeared to only be like 5 or 6. "it is nice to meet you miss Akatsuki, My name is Tama." the young girl says as we start talking about our families and what our favorite snacks where and how we found ourselves out there. "Why where you out there in the middle of no where, Tama?"" I ask her as she looks at me. "I was playing with some friends, I then got lost, the 2 men said they knew where my friends where so I followed them, things didnt seem right when they where taking me farther and father away from where I had met them, so I told them I could get back to the village by myself that is when the taller one grabbed me and I started yelling, that is also when you came in." Tama says as she looks at me. "I should also ask you the same thing, why where you out there in the middle of no where, living on top of that giant rock of all places?" Tama asks me as I look up into my eyes she then notices my Byakugans. "what are those?" she asks me. "They are Byakugans, and the reason I was living all the way out there, was, well I like to be alone for long periods of time and that was the perfect place for that." I say and Tama looks at me not understanding something. "What is a Byakugan?" she asks me. "It is a Dojustu that allows me to see 360 degree's around me in a 40 kilometer away from me, I have trained tho since I was young." I say smirking, then Ruth says something. "looks like we are here guys." the Giant bat says as she lands in front of the entrance to Sunagakure. "well its been nice meeting you Tama." I say and she looks at me. "can you please follow me inside the village, I want you to meet my parents, so they can thank you for helping get me back to them." Tama asks me looking into my eyes pleading me. "I guess I can." I say sighing as I couldn't refuse as she looked so cute, I enter the village of Sunagakure and Tama takes me to her house and she knocks on the door of a 2 story house, A young women with blonde hair just like Tama's answers the door. "Hello wh-Tama, Your back!" She says picking up Tama and hugging her. "who is this with you?" The young women who is Tama's mother asks Tama. "Mommy That is Akatsuki, she saved me from 2 bandits." Tama says to her mother and Tama's mother looks at me. "Thank you so much for saving our daughter, Miss Akatsuki" Tama's Mother says as she looks at me. "It was my pleasure ma'am, I was just doing the right thing." I say as she grabs something from the table it was a wad of Ryo "Take this, its the only way for me to show my Appreciation for you saving my daughter." Tama's Mother says. "No, thanks Ma'am, It isn't nessacary, seeing Tama's sweet adorable smile was the only award I needed, that and seeing you so happy to see her." I say as I look at the womens eyes.


	11. The death of a puppet and a monster

Akatsuki's pov:

I was using bats to keep in contact and keep track of each akatsuki member, I then see sasori takes off his robe and my bat flys out of the robe and flys back to me. "damn it, hes going to die!" I yell as I knew his way of when and because chiyo had the puppets of his mother and father.

time-skip:

I see that they had gotten the 3 tails as I was in my house in amegakure and I focus and we do the jutsu and put the 3 tails itself into the demonic statue of the outer paths, it takes 2 days to get it all done.

Time-skip:

I see my bat with kakazu almost get destryoeyd but it gets the ring and starts flying back here and hidans bat gets his ring and flies back here as well but tehn it gets caught in the explosion and poofs out of there dropping the ring before poofing into the hole that hidan fell into. "DAMN IT!" I screma as I punch the wall causing it to crumble I then use Earth Release: Earth wall to make a new wall, I go to the meeting chamber where Madara, me and konan and Nagato meet after each of our members deaths. "I lost Hidans ring, the bat got caught in the explosion." I say looking down. "It is okay it will just take the time to seal the tailed beasts time up to 3 days, like it would of been if you didn't bring back Orochimaru's ring." Madara and Nagato tell me and I smirk. "I guess your right but we are going to need a 9th member, and I think I got the perfect person for that." I say smirking. "And who would that be Akatsuki?" Madara asks me looking into my eyes. "that would be Kina Chinoike one of the 3 last living Chinoike clan members" I say as they all have a surprised and shocked look on tehir face atleast Nagato and konan, I cant tell for madara since he is wearing a maks. "Your bats sure are something able to keep track of that tier of a S-Class missing-nin. " Konan says shocked as Kina Chinoike had a track record of killing everyone she came across with her ketsuryugan as she used technique that she calls blood spirits allowing her a wide range of abilities from boiling peoples blood away and controll people like puppets without having to connect any chakra strings to turn people completely into blood and control shadows mixed with her own blood. "time for me and pain to go recruit her." I say smirking as I put on a hood I had made ointo my akatsuki robe and I put on a mask with a demon look. "why do you wear that mask when ever we recruit new people?" Madara asks me looking at me. I smirk under the mask. "I wear the mask as it lets me detach myself from the duties I had when I was a chunin, and I like to wear it, I made it myself after all, from hard wood." I say as I had sculpted the mask to be like this I had used a pure white tree and carved a mask form it. I walk outside and Get on my bat the 6 paths of pain jump down onto the bat with me and we fly as fast as we can to her current location as it was the middle of the night she was camping and the 7 of us arrive in front of her and she rushes at me and I slash into her side but then she explodes into a explosion of blood and then before I could turn around pain pushes her away from my back as she held a kunai. "Those robes, your apart of the akatsuki, what do you want!" She yells as she uses blood spirit four crimson ghostly wings. and she flies into the air and then uses her fighting style called pupating of the blood and my body start doing its own thing as Kina makes my attack pain and he hesitates but he uses divine push to push me back and I then use magnet release: iron sand knife and it stabs into my hand and I stop the bleeding by putting molten rock on it and the heat closed the wound quickly and I then use Lava Release: Lava Dragon Rampage. a huge dragon erupts from the ground as the ground turns into lava and it rushes at Kina and it engulfs kina but she uses blood spirit bloody spikes as she cuts her palm inside of the dragon and huge red spikes erupt from the dragon and it falls apart and then i use my sword to cut her pressure points and she is immobilized. she is then given Kakazu's ring and is my new partner.


End file.
